DNA
by shadowritergirl
Summary: 5 years after Final Showdown. The kids of the MFB characters enter tournaments around the world, trying to get 12 certain Bladers into their group so they can defeat a new enemy- a corporation known as DNA. It consists of the Dark Nebula, Dr. Ziggurat, and my OC gang, the Black Tigers. Can they get these twelve Bladers to come on their side? Or will they be drawn to the evil side?
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here again?" Shi Tsuki moaned.

"A battle. Bladers from all over the world will be here." Gin Ryu responded.

"Will dad?" Shi Tsuki asked, hopefully.

"Sorry to say, if he is, he'll be in the stands." Gin Ryu said.

"So? After five years, it'll be cool to see him again! Show him how powerful I am!"

Gin Ryu chuckled, amused at the fifteen year old. She stood next to twenty one year old Chi, listening to her friend's excitement as they walked down the hall of the Destroyer Dome's stands.

* * *

_"Block A competitors! Let's introduce them, ladies and gentlemen. On the first elevator, we have the daughter of Team Excaliber's leader and member, Shashabelle Konzern!"_

A girl with light blue hair, blonde streaks, green eyes and about seven rose up on the elevator, not paying attention to the crowd at all.

The girl wore a pair of black pants, white sneakers, a black, diamond studded shirt and white jacket rose up on the platform.

_"Then, from Africa, the daughter of Team Wild Fang member, Nile, give it up for, Hamanaptra!"_

A girl of about ten rose up on another platform, dressed in forest green shorts, black running shoes with orange highlights, and a red tank top with a faded blue jean jacket with studded silver shoulderpads. She had orange hair with black highlights.

_"The son of Chao Xin and Mei- Mei from China, give it up for, Feng!"_

A boy of about five with dark blue hair and blue grey eyes rose up on the platform. He wore black jeans, black shoes, a red T- shirt, and black jacket with a shiny red dragon print on it rose on the third platform.

_"And for the last seven Bladers! Team Silver Hunters! Give it for, Gin Ryu, Mizu Ryu, Shi Tsuki, Mizu Ryu, Christie, Akuma Joo, and Ishi- Ryuko!"_

The team of seven rose up on the last platform, each of them smirking as they spread out on the catwalk of the dome.

"Remember the plan, you guys!" Gin Ryu called out.

"Hmph. What plan?" Mizu Ryu asked. "I'm a rebel, remember? I didn't want to do this! I'd rather be hunting!"

Gin Ryu's eye twitched, "WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. And just because you got me in this mess, I'll show how powerful I am." Mizu Ryu smirked.

"Not if I'll have anything to do with it!" Christie snarled.

"Oh, shut your trap, Space Cat."

**_"SPACE CAT?!"_**

Christie's eyes turned red and she took a step foward, only to be stopped by Ishi- Ryuko.

"Now's not the time, nor the place to be fighting. We can resolve this later." Ishi- Ryuko said, firmly.

Christie growled and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

A voice caught Gin Ryu's attention as she readied her launcher and Bey.

"So you girls are part of the infamous Team Silver Hunters, huh?"

It was Shashabelle, a hand on her hip, smirking.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Gin Ryu challenged.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how much you girls are fighting." Shashabelle laughed.

We'll see who's laughing after this match, girly,

Gin Ryu thought as the countdown began.

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

All ten Beys shot out, circling the stadium.

"Go! Aqua Virgo!" Feng whipped his arm out, eyes flashing with determination.

"Meet the attack, Cetus Destroyer!" Shashabelle commanded her Bey.

Both Beys crashed fiercely against each other, Virgo flying back.

"You're nothing to Excaliber's new line! Go Cetus Destroyer!"

"But have trained at Beling Temple all your life? I don't think so!"

"Black Star Horuseous! Go now!" Hamanaptra yelled.

"Dragonis!" Mizu Ryu called.

The bird and dragon beasts connected, sparks flying in the process.

"Dragonis! Special Move, Lightning Riptide!" Mizu Ryu roared, glowing indigo.

"Ah! Horuseous!" Hamanaptra shrieked when her Bey fell to the bottom of the stadium.

"Ha! And you say you're Nile's kid! I think not! Nile would've been able to stand up to that attack! Pathetic!" Mizu Ryu taunted.

Hamanaptra fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"MIZU RYU!" Ishi- Ryuko shouted, angrily. "IF YOU WANT AN OPPENENT WORTHY OF YOUR STRENGTH, DEAL WITH ME! JADE BEAST! CHARGE!"

A purple phoenix erupted from the Bey, screeching loudly as it swooped down on the water dragon.

"Dragonis! Dodge!" Mizu Ryu yelled.

"Too late!"

Jade Beast crashed hard on Aqua Dragonis, sending a barrage of attacks.

"Good job, Ryuko!" Gin Ryu flashed a thumbs up. "Keep her busy!"

"CUZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Akuma Joo yelled, in fury.

"It's a Bey battle, Akuma Joo! Family against family, or did you forget?" Shi Tsuki swept her arm foward, her crimson auroa surrounding her as Vari Ares Moonflash barreled towards Skull Striker.

"Very well..." Akuma Joo punched her fist into her open palm, "If that's the way you wanna play... Skull Striker! Striker mode! Special Move, Flash of Lightning!"

"Moonflash! Vari Ares mode! Ares Shield!"

To everyone's shock, _Vari Ares Moonflash,_ was the one blown backwards. It fell to the floor, defeated.

A white light surrounded Akuma Joo, and a white light around Skull Striker.

Gin Ryu gasped.

Skull Striker had evolved!

* * *

To say Masamune Kodoya and Koroi Hi was shocked at Skull Striker's new transformation would be an understatement.

The same for King and Koroi Tsuki about Shi Tsuki being defeated.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW?!"

One man, and two teenagers- a red head, brunette, and green haired- seemed to materialize behind the group.

"Each of us have gotten stronger." The brunette said.

"A lot. Even Yamaneko here." The red head smirked.

"But this is all part of a plan and hunt we're on." Yamaneko said, arms crossed.

"GAH!" Bao jumped out of his skin, whipping around. "CHI?!"

"Jigoku?!" Aguma gaped.

"Yamaneko!" Madoka and Kyoya exclaimed.

"Surprised?" Jigoku asked. "I'm not. We have been keeping a low profile."

"Low profile?!" Aguma growled. "We haven't heard from any of you in over five years!"

Jigoku shrugged, his eyes focusing on the battle, and frowned.

"Looks like Gin Ryu's got Shashabelle in a corner."

Everyone turned back to the battle, seeing that somehow, the Excaliber child had somehow defeated Feng and was now being attacked vicously by L'Fernis Destructor.

"You know cuz," Jigoku began, "I wouldn't be surprised if Shashabelle's one of them."

"Maybe. But it'll have to be determined if she reaches the final three and wins the final round." Chi agreed.

"WHAT'RE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Everyone demanded.

"Nothing that concerns any of you. Yet." Chi frowned. "Yamaneko, what about Shashabelle's Bey?"

"Let's see..." Yamaneko pulled a mini laptop out, begining to type, "A defense type Bey, with unbelievable stamina. A sharp performance tip, like that of a sword-"

"Cetus Destroyer! Attack Mode!" Shashabelle roared.

"AH!" Yamaneko typed some more. "Destroyer's spinning to the _left _now! And it's fusion wheel shifted, exposing two double serated blades! And at the speed it's going at, if it hits L'Fernis, it'll slice it right in half!"

"Now! Cetus Destroyer! Special Move, Black Wave Sword!" Shashabelle yelled.

"STOP! EVERYONE STOP! WE HAVE OUR FINAL THREE! WAIT UNTIL THE FINALS, LADIES!"

"Oh, so close to getting a reading on her power!" Yamaneko stomped his foot, irritated.

"Doesn't matter. We're in the next round. Come on, you two. We need to meet up with the rest of the team." Chi said, sternly as he walked off.

Yamaneko whined, but followed.

Jigoku, on the other hand, frowned as Shashabelle came running up to her parents and uncle.

What is it about her? I feel like I should be careful around her. Her power, even if she isn't one, she's still powerful. I'll need to watch my back.

"JIGOKU!" Chi yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming!" Jigoku sent one last glance at the girl before heading towards the Destroyer Dome for Block B.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Our Block B competitors! From Team Silver Hunters, give it up for, Jigoku, Chi, Honoo, Jaga, Yasei no Uma, Tenmongaku, and Akuma!"_

The group hardly listened to the crowd screaming in glee and amazement as they rose up on the stage.

_"And now, from the old team Starbreaker, Damian Hart!"_

Jaga growled under her breath... Really? When the hell would this guy give up? He had been after the same Bladers they had for the past six months!

_"And from Dark Nebula, Reji!"_

The red head's shoulders shook with laughter as he rose up on the platform.

_"And, the spy Blader for the Amazon Tribe, give it up for... Ketsui!"_

A teenage girl of about sixteen rose up on the last platform, her platnium blonde hair shining in the light. She wore a gold shirt, while vest, white sneakers with gold trim, and a pair of faded, light blue, capri jeans. She had on elbow length, white leather, fingerless gloves with yellow stitching.

"So, Ketsui, huh?" Reji purred. "You're not by any chance Yuu's kid, are you?"

"And if I am? What's it to you?" Ketsui snapped back, her voice full of venom. "I don't care who's here, you're mine! I'll make you pay for what you did to may father during his Dark Nebula time!"

"So then, for the whole match, you're my oppenent?" Reji laughed.

"That's what I said!"

"Very well..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's begin the battle, shall we? 3..."

"2..." The group readied their Beys.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Chi! Let's combine our Special Moves and finish everyone off!" Jigoku shouted to his cousin.

"Fine by me! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Hades Spirit and Kronos Mustang Special Moves combined! Clawed Stampede!"

The two Beys spun in a circle together, gaining speed and momentum as they did so.

Finally, in a burst of crimson light, the two moves crashed with all the other Beys...

But one was able to stand up to the attack.

"Sonic Libra! Infinete shield!" Ketsui yelled.

When the dust cleared and the light diminshed, only three Beys were still spinning.

Sonic Libra, Hades Spirit, and Kronos Mustang.

* * *

_Ah!_ Gin Ryu thought, from her place on the sidelines. She saw how Ketsui was glowing an electric yellow. _Could she be one of them? Her mother died during birth, so there's no way she got her mom's power. And Yuu... he has __**Flame **__Libra. Not __**Sonic **__Libra. Could it be that Ketsui's one of the twelve Justice Bladers? It would only make sense... Libra __is__ the well known justice Bey, after all. Good thing I'm going to the finals... I'll be able to find out._

Clearly, from the look on his face as he made his way towards her, Chi was thinking the same thing.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, night has fallen here at the Destroyer Dome and the final battle is about to begin! Let's recap our finalists! From Block A, we have... Gin Ryu, Shashabelle, and Akuma Joo!"_

The crowd, especially Hi, Masamune, Kurai, and Ryuuga, all cheered loudly.

"Come on Akuma Joo! Show 'em who's number one!" Masamune yelled.

"Gin Ryu! Let L'Fernis to her greatest extent! Use all of your strength! Win this thing!" Kurai whooped.

_"And from the Block B... we have, Ketsui, Jigoku, and Chi!"_

"Win it Chi!" Bao yelled. "Show 'em what Beling Temple is all about!"

"Same for you Jigoku!" Aguma cheered.

"C'mon Ketsui! Make your father proud!" Tsubasa shouted.

_"Let's get this battle started! 3..."_

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

All six Beys shot out, staying still for a moment, before they all started to attack.

"Sonic Libra!" Ketsui yelled.

"Cetus Destroyer!" Shashabelle shouted.

The two Beys crashed, sparks flying as they continued to attack each other while circling the stadium.

"Go Skull Striker! Aim for Kronos Mustang!" Akuma Joo roared.

"What?!" Masamune (anime) fell over. "Is she crazy!? Going after a kid whose father is a Legendary Blader?!"

"She's perfectly sane." Yamaneko said. "They've battled each other numerous times before. Both have won."

Aguma and Masamune gawked at the boy, "SAY WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I don't believe it." Masamune shook his head.

"You'd better. Because Akuma Joo's one of the Bladers we're after. A Justice Blader. Gin Ryu's one of them, and we have our suspicions that Shashabelle and Ketsui are too."

"L'Fernis!" Gin Ryu swept her arm foward, watching as her Bey barreled towards Hades Spirit.

"Hades!"

The spintrack extended, and L'Fernis zipped by. It shrunk back down and it's fusion wheel shifted, exposing the deadly double serated blades.

Hades Spirit lurched towards L'Fernis, the blades clashing with the spintrack.

"Ah!" Yamaneko's eyes changed from teal to yellow, taking in the change. "Don't tell me...!"

"Hades Spirit!" Chi yelled. "Hades Crown mode! Special Move, Flash Attack!"

Gin Ryu screeched in fury and surprise as the Bey changed shape and looks, glowing crimson. It crashed head on with L'Fernis, sending her into a corner.

Gin Ryu growled.

"L'Fernis! L'Drago mode! Special Move, Dragon Emporess Life Destructor!"

"Infinete Shield!"

"Destroyer Shield!"

All the other Beys fell to the stadium floor, defeated.

* * *

"Good job you two." Gin Ryu panted. L'Drago shifted back to L'Fernis. "But lets see what else you can do."

"Oh, you wanna see huh? I'll show you! Cetus Destroyer! Dark Special Move, Black Water Sword!"

Cetus Destroyer's beast sprung forth, a rippling, black woman with red eyes. She pulled her sword back, and slammed it down...

On Sonic Libra.

"Libra!" Ketsui yelled. "Stand your ground!"

When the dust cleared, Sonic Libra was still spinning, but wobbling.

"Libra! Balance yourself!" The electric yellow auroa from earlier surronded the young girl. "Charge hard now! Special Move, Inferno Vortex!"

A yellow light shot through the Dome, and a sickly, menacing, crumbling sound was heard.

"Medusa Water Shield!"

"Artemis Fire Shield!"

The move refracted back on to Libra, effectively knocking Ketsui out of the competition.

Gin Ryu thought, _She __**is **__one of them! Now to find out about Shashabelle..._

Just as both girls regained their footing, the Destroyer Dome fell off its supports, making the two of them scream in horror and fear as it began to roll out of the stadium.

Their Beys continued battle.

Shashabelle and Gin Ryu ran as the giant hamster wheel hurtled down the street, straight towards the docks.

"You're really... Strong! Why haven't... you competed... before?" Gin Ryu called over.

"My parents! They were preparing me for this- especially my dad! He wants me to become the strongest Blader in the world. If I loose, he trains me harder! My mom and uncle, on the other hand, want me to take it easy! And if I try to say something, I'm completely left out!" Shashabelle yelled back. "I don't care about being number one! I just want to be aknowledged! So when I heard about this tournament, I thought I could prove myself to them! So far, I have!"

"I understand! My uncle was the same way!"

"And my dad also wants me to defeat Kurai, Ryuuga, and you! But I don't! I'd rather be friends with you! Even as a pupil!"

"Well?" Gin Ryu called as the Dome soared up into the air and down towards the water. "Show me what you got! I won't hold back!"

"Okay then, niether will I!"

"Special Move, Death Jaws!"

"Dark Special Move, Black Water Sword!"

A white flash went up as the dome crashed into the water, foam soaring up.

"WHO THE HELL WON!?" The entire Silver Hunters team and all the parents demanded as one.

"This little beast right here!" Gin Ryu clapped the ten year old Shashabelle on the back. "And she's a Justice Blader!"

"Really?" Chi asked.

"Damn right! Only seven more Bladers to go!"

"SEVEN?!" Silver Hunters yelled. "WHO ARE THE OTHER TWO THAT YOU KNOW OF!?"

"Chi and Ketsui!" Gin Ryu smiled.

"Me?" Chi's jaw dropped.

"What's a Justice Blader?" Ketsui frowned.

"We'll explain after the concert." Gin Ryu said, moving to stand at the head of her team. "Because, if none of you knew, we're performing over in Grand Central Park in about an hour. I suggest you all get over there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, how are you doing New York City!" Gin Ryu shouted into the microphone later that night. "You ready for the Outsiders to perform!"

The crowd screamed.

"Alright! Hit it guys!" Gin Ryu motioned to Shi Tsuki, Christie, Jigoku, and Chi.

_They're the in crowd, we're the other ones_  
_It's a different kind of cloth that we're cut from_  
_We let our colors show, where the numbers ain't_  
_With the paint where there ain't supposed to be paint_

Gin Ryu suddenly saw her mother on her father's shoulders, and she laughed to herself, seeing Kurai's eyes agreeing as she cheered.

_That's who we are_  
_That's how we roll_  
_The Outsiders, The Outsiders_

_Our women get hot, and our leather gets stained_  
_When we saddle up and ride 'em in the pouring rain_  
_We're the junkyard dogs, we're the alley cats_  
_Keep the wind at our front, and the hell at our back_

_That's who we are_  
_We do our talking, walk that walk_  
_Wide open rocking_  
_That's how we roll_

_Our backs to the wall_  
_A band of brothers_  
_Together, alone, the Outsiders_  
_We're the riders, we're the ones burning rubber off our tires._  
_Yeah, we're the fighters, the all-nighters_  
_So fire 'em up and get a lil higher_

Jigoku and Chi sang background.

_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh)_

Then Chi started the next verse.

_We're the bad news_  
_We're the young guns_  
_We're the ones that they told you to run from_  
_Yeah, the player's gonna play, and a haters gonna hate_  
_And a regulators born to regulate_  
_When it hits the fan, and it all goes down_  
_And the gloves come off_  
_You're gonna find out just_

Gin Ryu joined in, strumming her electric guitar.

_Who we are_  
_We do our talking, walk that walk_  
_Wide open rocking_  
_That's how we roll_

_Our backs to the wall _  
_A band of brothers_  
_Together, alone, the outsiders_

_We're the riders, we're the ones burning rubber off our tires_  
_Yeah, we're the fighters, the all-nighters_  
_So fire 'em up and get a 'lil higher_

It went back to Jigoku and Chi, Gin Ryu on her guitar, and Christie on her drums.

_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_The Outsiders_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_The Outsiders_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_You're gonna know who we are_

_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_The Outsiders_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_

Christie finished the song.

_That's who we are_

The crowd screamed. Gin Ryu chuckled.

"Alright, those of you who are outlaws, let's hear your shouts!"

More than half the crowd had to have yelled out, Gin Ryu reflected.

Gin Ryu nodded over to Chi, who was on keyboards. He smirked and nodded. When she turned to Christie and Shi Tsuki, who both grinned.

Gin Ryu took a step back as Jigoku took up center stage.

Christie, Chi, and Gin Ryu all began playing.

_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_

Christie smirked when she saw Aguma just about faint at his son's performance. But really? Shouldn't he have known that Jigoku would've gotten roped into it? Especially if Gin Ryu was the one who was the leader of their group?

_When everything you do_  
_Don't seem to matter._  
_You try but it's no use_  
_Your world is getting blacker._

_When every time you fail_  
_Has no answer._  
_Every empty promise made_  
_Is a reminder._

_No one can make this better_  
_Take control, it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_  
_Raise your hands,_  
_Get rid of it!_  
_While there's a fighting chance._  
_Are you over it?_  
_Bored to death?_  
_Have you had enough regret?_  
_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

Gin Ryu grinned when she saw how Aguma slowly began to nod his head to the beat. Oh, she was never gonna let him live _that _one down!

Chi sang background.

_If you're sick of it!_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_  
_If you're sick of it!_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_

Jigoku started up again, smirking and clearly enjoying himself.

_Every single day_  
_I chase my own tail_  
_Like a rat inside a maze_  
_Gotta get, gotta get, get away_

_I'm running out of time_  
_For me to break this._  
_I'm tired of feeling like_  
_I'm never gonna make it._

_No one can make this better_  
_Take control, it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_  
_Raise your hands,_  
_Get rid of it!_  
_While there's a fighting chance._  
_Are you over it?_  
_Bored to death?_  
_Have you had enough regret?_  
_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

Chi finished up, surprised when his father nodded, and at the fact that his mother, Arashi, somehow got him to dance with her.

_If you're sick of it!_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_  
_If you're sick of it!_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_

_I'm tired of it_  
_I'm over it_  
_I'm bored of it_

_Gotta fix this_  
_I'm sick of it!_

_Raise your hands_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_  
_Raise your hands_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_

_Sick of it!_  
_Raise your hands,_  
_Get rid of it!_  
_While there's a fighting chance._  
_Are you over it?_  
_Bored to death?_  
_Have you had enough regret?_  
_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_Are you sick of it?_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_

_Get rid of it!_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it!_

_Are you over it?_  
_Bored to death?_  
_Have you had enough regret?_  
_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_Are you sick of it?_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_

_Are you sick of it?_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_

_Are you sick of it?_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick of it_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick_  
_If you're sick of it_

The crowd screamed, loudly.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We have one more! Then it's our all together performance with our dancers. But first, let's give it up for our own, Christie!" Gin Ryu yelled into the microphone.

Christie walked to center stage, smiling.

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
_I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

The music ended and the stage went black.

Quickly, Chi and Gin Ryu got in their places, handing over their instruments to the back up players. Christie and Honoo did the same, standing behind their two leaders. Jigoku and Shi Tsuki behind them. The rest of their group stood to the sides of the stage, ready for their cue.

Chi began, the light falling on him.

**I used to see the world as cold, so cold**

Gin Ryu sang.

**I always felt so all alone, oh**

Chi.

**How did you know you'd find me here? Yeah**

Gin Ryu.

**How did you ever see behind my tears? Yeah**

Both sang.

**I never realized how anyone could make everything so right**

Gin Ryu.

**I was so sad, you brought me back, oh**

All six sang.

**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through**  
**The love you give, it all comes back to you**  
**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me**  
**And here with you is where I'm meant to be**

Gin Ryu and Chi moved to the back of the stage, letting Honoo and Christie take up.

Honoo was first.

**I don't have to imagine anymore, no, oh**

Then Christie.

**All the time it was you I was waiting for, oh**

Both.

**You looked inside my heart and seem to get me from the start**

Christie.

**And we've got the chance, the chance to make this last**

Everyone started singing.

**You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through**  
**The love you give, it all comes back to you**  
**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me**  
**And here with you is where I'm meant to be**

Shi Tsuki and Jigoku took up as the ones in front of them moved to the back.

**Lift us up so high above, higher than high**  
**Now we realize, feeling so alive**

Everyone began singing, spreading out on the stage.

**All it takes is love to find us, to guide us all**  
**That way that's the one thing you can trust**  
**All we need is love to reach out, show out**  
**We belong here together**

**You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through**  
**The love you give, it all comes back to you, comes back to you**  
**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me**  
**And here with you is where I'm meant to be, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh**

The song ended with the three men picking their repsective girl partners up, moving in a circle, and fireworks going off.

As the stage went black, the crowd screamed its loudest.

The group quickly made their way off stage, knowing they were about to be ambushed by the gossip- loving press.

* * *

"Gin Ryu! Gin Ryu!" About ten different news stations ran up to said girl, who was walking with her team towards the waiting limo. "How does it feel after you were defeated by Julian Konzern's daughter? Are you humilated? Worried? Frightened? Mind telling us your perspective?"

Gin Ryu simply walked. That was until one bystander asked a question that cut deep and made her freeze.

"Do you fell as if you let your friends, family, tribe, and mentors down?"

Gin Ryu tensed. No one ever asked that question. Ever.

Chi took her hand and gripped her hand, tightly, _Ignore them._

Gin Ryu squeezed back, _Yeah. I'm fine._

"Are you dating Chi from Beling Temple?" A reporter asked.

Gin Ryu thought about that, then looked over her shoulder, at her brother and Christie, and Jigoku and Shi Tsuki. They all nodded their okays.

"Yes. And my brother's dating Christie. Jigoku and Shi Tsuki are also together. We'll be on our way now." Gin Ryu smiled, looking at the camera as the entire band made their way to the limo and started to get in.

Gin Ryu rolled her eyes at Akuma Joo, who was standing just outside the door, waving and smiling.

"Come on!" Gin Ryu grabbed her friend's shoulder and pulled her inside, laughing as she shut the door.

"The New York Palace." Gin Ryu called up to the driver. "And double if you get there in the next hour."

The driver peeled rubber driving out.

* * *

**All song rights go to- in order- Eric Church, Skillet(x2), and the cast of the movie, **_Spectacular!**.**_ **RxR!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we going back to LA?" Shi Tsuki asked, curiously.

"To see, lemme think here, Demure, Nile, Kyoya, Toby, Zeo, Masamune, Hi, King, Tuski, Dynamis... and, well, everyone." Gin Ryu retorted.

"Boring!" Mizu Ryu said, arms crossed.

Gin Ryu glared at the back of her cousin's head, half tempted to pull her white and blue hair. But, that wouldn't be exactly the best thing, considering they were on a plane.

"They probably saw the news last night. You and Chi are going to be bombarded by questions." Honoo smirked.

"Well, so are you and Christie! And Jigoku and Shi Tsuki!" Gin Ryu quipped back.

"Whatever. At least I won't be bugged about it!" Honoo rolled his eyes, laughing as the plane began to land.

Gin Ryu groaned. She knew her brother was right, she just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"Gin Ryu!" Kurai's scream reached up to OPS.

Zeo growled, and slammed his head down on the table, nearly crushing his keyboard.

"Oh, and the screaming and squealing fest starts in three..." Zeo grumbled.

"Two..." Toby laughed at his friend's anger.

Masamune finger gunned the door just as the screams and squeals went sky high.

Zeo groaned, and repeatedly beat his head on the table. Already, he was dreading the day.

* * *

The loud shots thankfully drowned the shouts from the next room.

But it didn't stop Madoka from prancing in with Yamaneko.

"Kyoya! Look who's here to see you!" Madoka sang to her husband.

Kyoya grumbled a curse, and flicked the safety on the gun, setting it down on the shelf as he turned around.

"Hey dad. Didn't see you at Destroyer Dome." Yamaneko nodded, watching as his father took the goggles and earmuffs off.

"Uh, yeah. Blame this guy over here." Kyoya motioned his head over to Nile, who simply ignored him. "Wanted me to train a bit harder, considering our case." Kyoya grinned. "Long time, no see, son. How're you doing?"

"I heard the word case!" Gin Ryu ran in.

She was ignored as Yamaneko replied, "Great. Been battling a little."

Madoka asked, "In tech?"

"No. In Beys."

"Hey now!" Nile was suddenly standing there. "When, where, how, and why?"

"Three years ago. A tournament in Egypt. Gin Ryu got me into it. And just because I wanted to." Yamaneko fell into a nearby chair, smirking.

"That tournament in Egypt three years ago? Why didn't I see you? Both Nile and I were there!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And you both battle us." Gin Ryu piped up. "The two that challenged you to a team battle? That was us."

"And we lost." Nile crossed his arms, grumbling.

Kyoya looked amused at his best friend, and shocked at his son. But, thinking back on it, he could remember that it was Yamaneko and Gin Ryu that had been the ones to battle him and both Nile and himself.

* * *

_The black haired girl with red and white highlights stood on the opposite side of the Bey dish, a green haired, teal eyes teenage boy right behind her._

_"We've decided we'll do a team battle. You will accept right?"_

_Kyoya thought about it. Then he turned around and motioned for Nile to come stand next him. He turned back to the pair._

_"We accept."_

_"Good. Prepare yourselves for defeat!"_

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

_"1! Let it rip!"_

_The four Beys flew from the launchers, circling each other, before Kyoya made the first move, willing Leone to head for the green and black Bey._

_"Leone! Smash it to pieces!" Kyoya yelled._

_"Not gonna work! Panther!" The boy shouted back._

_The spintrack extended and Leone zipped by._

**_How- _**_Kyoya cut off his thoughts, frowning._

_"Leone! Again!" Leone barreled foward._

_The spintrack extended again._

**_Hm... This is just like Beat Lynx... Heh. Doesn't matter. I know how to get around that._**

_"Leone! Special Move, King Lion Crushing Fangs!"_

_"Ah! No! L'Fernis! Meet the attack!" The girl shouted._

_The silver Bey went flying, uliminating the girl._

_"Nile! Let's team up against that other kid!" Kyoya called to his friend._

_"Good call! Horuseous!" Nile swept his arm foward._

_"Leone!"_

_Both Beys came from two different sides, crashing with the green and black Bey._

_Sparks flew and dust went up, and the boy threw his arms up in front of his face, blocking his face from the debris._

_The Bey was wobbling._

_The green head's shoulders shook, like he was crying. But when he lifted his face up and looked directly at the two Wild Fang members, he was laughing._

_"That's exactly what I was waiting for! Panther!"_

_The spintrack shortened, and the two Beys were forced down, their spinning stopping._

_"Horus!"_

_"Leone!"_

_"Now!"_

_Suddenly, claws extended from the spintrack, and shoved upward, sending Leone and Horus out of the stadium._

* * *

"Do you have Panther with you now?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Yamaneko frowned.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Yamaneko reached into an inside jacket pocket, pulling out the green and black Bey with the design of a panther's head on the facebolt. "It's Black Panther 360XL."

"360 means all around..." Kyoya mused, taking his son's Bey to examine it. "XL is speed... Now, where are the claws you used during that battle?"

"They're hidden. See the four little bumps on the spintrack? They extend out, curved up, like that of a panther, doing damage to the underside of the fusion wheel. Then they shove up and send the oppenent flying."

"That's kinda wicked." Madoka said, snatching the Bey from her husband.

"Hey!" Kyoya protested. "I wasn't finished looking at it!"

"Well, I'm the mechanic here." Madoka retorted.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a whistle, making everyone look up.

"Kyoya! Nile! Dynamis! Get yourselves up here, now!" Toby shouted down. He paused. "And anyone else that knows about this case."

That included... Gin Ryu, Christie, Chi, Yamaneko, Ishi- Ryuko, and Shi Tsuki.

* * *

"So, what exactly is this case?" Christie asked, leaning over the touch screen island.

"A murder at a casino downtown. There were several witnesses, and the entire place is shut down as we speak. The reason you don't see King, Demure, or Tithi here at the moment is because they're there, trying to hunt this guy down..." Toby pulled up a picture of a young man with a five o' clock shadow, brown hair, jeans, and orange polo shirt.

"No, I don't." Masamune suddenly said into his headset.

King's voice came through, sounding exasperated and worried.

_"So we got an armed man in the tower. Just great."_

_"Yeah."_ Tithi sighed. _"And I got 65 cops, 40 sercurity guards, and cameras all over the place. So how the hell did he get away?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Ishi- Ryuko was sitting cross- legged on the edge her father's desk when he walked into his office, "Why are you here and not in Africa? What's up with the change of attire? And did Tithi get you involved in this?"

Dynamis looked at his daughter, amused as he sat in the chair.

"Yes. He did. I never knew it, but he can get pretty low when he wants to."

Ishi- Ryuko smirked, "I did."

"Would you mind warning me next time?"

"Yes. But, on to another question. How do you like it here?"

"It's actually... fun, in a wierd sense. And as Tithi puts it-"

Ishi- Ryuko intrrupted, "It's the thrill of the chase, the love of the hunt, and the pride in taking the enemy down."

Dynamis laughed, "Exactly."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Have you done any of the three?"

"Taking the enemy down. Tithi assigned me for interrogation. He says I have that 'certian air'. I have no idea what he means."

"I do. You can just sit in a room, and just wait the guy out. Remember how you used to always stare at me long and hard so I could do something you wanted? That's what Tithi means. And I agree with him. You're quite intimidating."

Dynamis frowned at his daughter's words. He leaned back in his chair, staring up and out of the skylight as he pondered.

Gin Ryu came in and Ishi- Ryuko skipped off the desk and walked after the older girl, talking quietly.

"You're quite intimidating."

His daughter's words rang in Dynamis' ears.

Am I really? Dynamis wondered. Can I really shake people up that much? If I'm frightening now, what would it be like if I really was mad? Or even furious?

Dynamis jumped as someone set two heavy boxes on his desk.

It had been Nile.

"Nile, what do you want?" Dynamis asked, slightly peeved to be so rudely snapped out of his thoughts.

"I need a hand here. Everyone but the Dungeon Boys went to the casino, and they're too busy running facial recongition. So... That leaves you. Mind giving me a hand?"

Dynamis sighed and leaned back up, opening the lid on one of the boxes. "Get yourself comfortable."

Nile plopped down on the couch, reading through a file as he ignored Dynamis' foul mood.

What the hell happened to him? Nile wondered, before turning back to his task at hand.

* * *

"So we got at least 500 witnesses, but only one can describe what he looked like?" Kyoya sighed, standing with King, Tithi, and Chi.

"Yes." Tithi sighed.

"Don't forget the cameras." King spoke up.

"But Masamune said that the suspect was in three places at the same time. How's that possible?" Chi asked.

"He could've been seeing things." King quipped back.

"You've changed." A girl's voice said. King jumped and whipped around to see his daughter walking foward, looking completely different than she had been at the Destroyer Dome.

Shi Tsuki was decked out in all black, the only color being her hair. She had one fist on her jutted out hip, a cocky smirk on her lips.

"Gin Ryu dragged me along; Told me I might have a good workout running down the guy we're after. And anyone who knows me, knows I _love _the thrill of the chase."

"Just like your mother!" Tsuki appeared on her daughter's side, smiling.

Shi Tsuki rolled her eyes and then turned and walked off, leaving everyone but Chi gawking.

"What. Was. That. About?" Tithi asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Chi sighed.

"Try us." Kyoya turned his blue eyes to the younger boy.

"Chi..." Shi Tsuki appeared on the boy's right, one sharp tipped nail right on the tip of his nose, "If you tell 'em, I'll very seriously harm you."

Chi's eyes crossed as he tried to look at the finger on his face, "Who said I was gonna say anything?"

Gin Ryu walked by and Chi chased after his girlfriend.

Shi Tsuki smirked, laughed, and joined back with Jigoku, Honoo, Christie, and Akuma Joo.

King and Tsuki looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.

What the hell happened to their daughter?

* * *

A crash made both Nile and Dynamis jump.

"NEFERTITI! CONTROL YOUR DAUGHTER!" Zeo's shout was clearly audible.

"Oh no." Nile groaned. He moved to the door, but just as he reached it, the door flung open, knocking him to the ground with a bloody nose.

Hamanaptra ran around Dynamis' room, laughing and giggling as she began to knock things over, tear up papers, and do all sorts of chaos.

"Hey! No! Stop!" Dynamis cornered the girl in a corner, eyes harsh. "Stop. Now."

Dynamis' voice was firm. He held his gaze with the girl, cold and unrelenting.

Nile sat up, rubbing his head as his wife, Nefertiti, burst in, took in the scene and sighed.

"Who gave her sugar?" Nile ground out, a sickening cracking sound coming from his nose as he shifted it back into proper place. The force from the door had been enough to break it.

"Hamanaptra, honey. You hurt your father, sweetie. Calm down and apologize." Nefertiti said, calmly, despite the situation.

Nile, on the other hand, was half tempted to slam his fist into the wall.

"Who gave her sugar?!" Nile hissed.

"Will you go take care of Zeo and Masamune for me, babe?"

Nile was out of the room in seconds, roaring, "ZEO ABYSS AND MASAMUNE KODOYA! YOU'LL PAY!"

"RUN ZEO!"

"RUN MASAMUNE!"

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Zeo screamed.

Nile didn't pay any attention to the silver haired Blader as he ran after the other two screaming Team Dungeon Members.

Clearly, he was furious.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!" Those were the first words out of Tithi's mouth when he saw that there were holes in the walls, papers everywhere, and very severe damage to the office, training arena, and bull pen.

"NILE'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Zeo and Masamune yelled in unision.

Tithi blinked, looking around the first floor to see Nile on the couch, asleep. Frowning, he grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and walked over to the Egyptian's side.

Tithi flipped the glass over, the water pouring over Nile's face, making him jump, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Do you mind explaining yourself?" Tithi said. "And if you don't, I'll smash this glass over your head."

Nile sighed, "It wasn't entirely me. Zeo and Masamune gave Hamanaptra sugar. And you should know what happens when one gives her sugar."

Tithi shuddered. He knew exactly what had happened when he had been the one to give the little girl candy. It had taken her _hours _before she crashed. But the damage had been done.

Over $10,000 in repairs and replacements...

"On the bright side though, Nefertiti managed to calm her down. They went home about two hours ago. Hey, how'd the casino go? Catch the guy?" Nile was unusally talkative.

Probably trying to keep from answering the questions from the Silver Hunters Team and Kyoya, Tithi thought.

"Ah, yeah. Turns out, we're looking for triplets. One's dead, courtesy of Gin Ryu, another one, was chased by Shi Tsuki and is being to drug to the boathouse as we speak." Tithi answered.

"She ran him down until he collapsed, am I right? Like that of wolf?"

"Yep. You still remember her endurance training, don't you?"

"Please. It was near impossible for me to keep up with her!"

Suddenly, an explosion rocketed the building, making everyone fall off their feet.

"What was that?!" Kyoya yelled.

"Silver Hunters! Ketsui! Hamanaptra! Shashabelle! Feng!" Gin Ryu yelled. "Outside, now!"

The group ran outside, the four youngsters rushing with them, despite their parent's and gaurdian's protests.

"C'mon!" Kurai shouted, following her daughter.

When they ran outside, a horrific sight met them, shocking them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Nebula, The Black Tigers, and the entire force of Dr. Ziggurat was standing in the abandoned lot before the group, their route blocked by Team Silver Hunters, Feng, Shashabelle, and Hamanaptra.

"Out of our way! We're here for the ones who wronged us!" An all to familiar figure stepped foward.

"Reji. What are you, the leader of this little club?" Ketsui asked.

"I was Doji's second in command. Of course I am!"

"Well, in that case, it'll make defeating you all the more exciting! Go Sonic Libra!" Ketsui launched her Bey.

"Mm.. Damian." Reji simply said, smirking.

"Huh?" Shashabelle looked up. "Not on my watch you don't! You're mine! Go, Cetus Destroyer!"

"I'll defeat you here and now! Further humiliate Team Excaliber! Go Cerbecs!"

"Meet the attack Destroyer!"

Both Beys clashed fiercely, both holding their ground.

"Hmph. Looks as though I will have to go against you then." Reji launched Poison Serpent.

"Go Libra!"

The two Beys also crashed, niether giving an inch.

"Go Tiger Claw!" Oniaku roared, launching his Bey.

"Earth Crow!" Kori no Joo launched hers.

Both Beys met, sparks flying.

Soon, the entire lot was filled with the sound of Beys battling and people shouting.

"Kurai, no!" Ryuuga snatched the back of his wife's shirt, stopping her from joining the battle. "Something tells me that this is thier fight."

"Oh, but I wanna join so badly!" Kurai stomped her foot.

"CETUS DESTROYER! SHOW THEM YOUR POWER!" Shashabelle's yell caught the grown- ups attention. "NEW SPECIAL MOVE, BLACK EXCALIBER WAVE!"

Winds whipped through the air, debris blowing up from the force of the move. When the dust cleared, Cerbecs was no longer spinning, embedded into the hard packed dirt.

Damian fell to his knees as all of Team Excaliber whooped and cheered.

"Way to go Belle!" Wales yelled.

"Do it again!" Klaus encouraged.

"Right! Cetus Destroyer! Live up to your name, your pride, your power! Destroy all enemies that stand before you!" Shashabelle whipped her arm foward, determination blazing in her green eyes.

"SONIC LIBRA! SPECIAL MOVE, INFERNO VORTEX!"

The green vortex opened and all the Beys were sucked in, including Silver Hunter's. Then, a green pillar burst upwards, and all the Beys could be seen swirling in the vortex as they were whipped out, one by one, to their rightful owners.

Libra went back into Ketsui's hand. The girl had a deadly smirk on her face as she taunted the enemy.

"Run with your tail between your legs! Leave us and don't ever show your faces when I'm around! Otherwise, I'll suck you into my other move, The Black Hole, and send you to hell!"

The enemy disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

Gin Ryu was in her old office, talking with Team Excaliber, Team China, Nile, and Tsubasa. Apparently, it was serious, for she had locked the door and shut the curtains.

The rest of the parents sat nervously, waiting for something, anything.

Finally, after a half hour of torture, the door opened and the group of thirteen walked out, Gin Ryu looking ecastic.

"HAMANAPTRA! FENG! SHASHABELLE! KETSUI!" Gin Ryu hopped around. "YOU'RE ON THE TEAM!"

"What?!" Shashabelle squealed.

"Really?!" Feng jumped to his feet.

"Yay!" Hamanaptra began to run around.

"Hmph. Whatever." Ketsui huffed. Deep inside, she was excited too. She was on the same team that Gin Ryu was! The girl that grew up with her father!

"You kids have to go home tonight, though." Gin Ryu said. "So your parents can talk with you."

"AW!" Hamanaptra stomped her foot. "That's not fun!"

"Would you rather not go?" Nile asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hamanaptra huffed and crossed her arms, grumbling, "No..."

"Personally, I really don't care." Ketsui said, having every head in the room snap towards her. "But the only reason I'm going is so I can have my revenge on Dark Nebula."

Tsubasa sighed and shook his head as the girl walked out of the room. "Ketsui, wait!"

Tsubasa ran out after her.

"I... don't think I'm strong enough to go with you Gin Ryu." Feng murmured.

"And just where did you come up with that idea?" Chao Xin asked his son.

"In case you didn't notice, I lost at the Destroyer Dome. I didn't even have a chance to pull out my Special Move!"

"So? Going with Gin Ryu will surely ensure that you'll become stronger." Mei- Mei spoke up. "You might even become one of those Justified Bladers she's looking for."

"That's, Justice Bladers." Gin Ryu and Chao Xin said simultaneously.

"And as for you..." Gin Ryu hooked her arm around Shashabelle's shoulders, smirking. "You'll definetly have the time of your life. Believe me. The Silver Hunters practically train everyday as we travel. You'll get to go against every single one of us; even me again. And if you beat all of us-"

"I doubt that'll happen." Almost the whole of Silver Hunters said.

"You'll definetly prove yourself as a very strong Blader and a force not to mess with. Maybe..." Gin Ryu trailed off, frowning.

What's she thinking? Shashabelle wondered, trying to get out of the Amazon's tight grip. It was seriously like a snake wrapped around her.

Finally, Shashabelle just got fed up with it, and grabbed the wrist of the older girl, flipping her over shoulder.

Gin Ryu yelped as she was flung into a very surprised and shocked Chi and Mizu Ryu. All three went down, shocked.

"In both Beys and physical!" Gin Ryu squeaked as Mizu Ryu kicked her in the side to get her cousin off her.

"GET. OFF." Mizu Ryu ground out.

Gin Ryu glared daggers. Mizu Ryu did just the same.

"Uh, not to inturrupt an upcoming cat fight, but would you teo mind letting me up?" Chi tried, pinned beneath both girls.

He was ignored.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Chi muttered, suddenly shoving up on his arms and throwing the two girls off his back.

"CHI!" Both girls screamed at him.

Chi scrambled to his feet, dusting his jacket off. "I did ask."

Gin Ryu sighed.

Mizu Ryu snarled and stormed out, anger radiating off her in waves.

"What's with her?" Ryuuto asked, concerned.

Gin Ryu rubbed the back of her head, "She's wanting to break off from the team, so she can do like you. Hunt treasure. I... honestly don't want her too, and I've been holding her back. And since I've been doing that, she's gotten to be a bit of a rebel."

"A bit?" Jigoku snorted. "She just about murdered me a few months ago! Or did you forget?"

Gin Ryu glared at the brunette as Ryuuto and Aguma gaped.

"She... tried to... kill you?" Ryuuto spoke slowly, hardly daring to believe it.

"He's exagerating." Chi said, whacking his younger cousin on the back of the head. "She didn't try to kill him."

"You mean you don't consider going through on a dangerous mission with that little vixen, being literally dumped in a place with the most dangerous snakes and plants, and left to die is attempted murder?" Jigoku asked, high headed.

Gin Ryu growled, "What did you call Mizu Ryu?"

Obviously, Jigoku didn't hear the warning, "A vixen."

Gin Ryu's snarl ripped through the air as she lunged for the younger boy.

Chi didn't even try to stop her.

* * *

"Be careful, now." Sophie whispered in her daughter's ear the next morning. "And remember, we'll be watching the big tournaments to see you've entered."

"I know mom." Shashabelle said, her green eyes sparkling. She turned to her father, "And I know. Bring pride to the family name."

Julian chuckled, and ruffled his daughter's blonde hair, earning a whine, "Go get 'em kiddo."

"Shashabelle!" Gin Ryu shouted from the gates. "Our flight's about to leave! C'mon!"

"Bye mom! Bye dad! By Uncle Wales!"

"Be careful!" Came the responses.

As she mop of blinde hair disappeared, Sophie turned to Julian, "You think she'll be okay?"

"Stop worrying. With Gin Ryu watching her, what could go wrong?"

"Too much."

Julian sighed, but knew better than to argue with her.

Because truthfully, he was worried too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Only one more Justice Blader left,_ Gin Ryu thought, watching as the sea foam blew up besides the boat. _And there's a very good damn chance it's Hamanptra. That's why we entered this competition. To get her Blader's Spirit fired up._

It was a year later. The group was on their way to Beyster Island, for the competition, as well as to find the last Justice Blader.

"You're awfully quiet." Shashabelle remarked, standing next to the older woman and mentor.

"Huh?" Gin Ryu snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, just thinking about Hamanptra."

"You really do think she's a Justice Blader, huh?" The nine year old asked.

"I do. I mean, seven out of twelve of the Silver Hunters are."

"Yeah. Hey, do you really think our parents will be here, watching or competeing?"

"I do. Honestly. And I'm telling you now, if you run across your parents, they'll be shocked to say in the least."

Shashabelle laughed. She knew the woman was right.

Shashabelle had changed completly. She was smarter, more powerful, her attitude, and attire.

Right at the moment, Shashabelle was wearing a pair of black combat boots, a pair of frayed, denim jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, light blue, frayed jean vest, and a black choker. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that reached all the way down to her waist.

Gin Ryu saw a group of people on the beach at the end of the docks when the boat pulled up. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"MOM! DAD!" Gin Ryu ran down the ramp and down the dock, tackling both her parents in a hug.

"Woah there!" Kurai laughed. "Good to see you too!"

All their parents were there, smiling as their kids ran up to them.

"So," Bao grinned at Chi, "You gonna win this thing or what?"

"Of course I am! I'll beat every Blader here! I'll get to the peak first!" Chi crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and smirked, holding his head high.

"Don't be so sure cuz! I'm gonna be the one to get there first." Jigoku smirked.

"Ah!" Chi rounded on his cousin. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO REACH THE TOP FIRST!? I WILL!"

"I'd like to see you try! I've gotten a lot stronger and you know it!"

"But I'm a Justice Blader! I've beaten you numerous times!"

"SO?! Niether of your parents were Legendary Bladers, unlike mine!"

_"WHAT?!"_ Chi yelled, glaring.

"C'mon you two!" Shi Tsuki stepped in between them. "Let's not fight before the battle."

"Uh, cuz, did you forget that this all for one and one for all? I'm pretty sure you'll loose to anyone here." Akuma Joo jutted in.

Surprise took over Shi Tsuki's face and she turned around so fast, no one realized it until she demanded, "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! 'CAUSE IF IT IS, I'LL BATTLE YOU RIGHT HERE!"

"Woah, now you two. Let's not get too hasty here." Feng popped up between Chi and Jigoku just as they were about to get physical. "Let's save it all for the tournament."

"I agree." Ishi- Ryuko stepped in between Akuma Joo and Shi Tsuki. "We need to save our energy and efforts for when if any of us get the chance to challenge Hamanaptra."

"Oh, yeah! I'm so gonna be a Legendary Blader! Just watch me!" Hamanaptra whooped.

Gin Ryu giggled, Shashabelle face palmed, Ketsui sweatdropped, and Mizu Ryu sighed.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just look out." Mizu Ryu stalked off.

Gin Ryu shook her head, disappointed.

* * *

"Do you mind telling us why you two aren't competing?" Kyoya asked Gin Ryu and Yamaneko.

"Bad shoulder."

"I wanted to collect data."

Kyoya sighed.

"And let's get this battle started!" Blader DJ shouted. "Go now, Bladers!"

At the sound of the horn, everyone took off.

"Oh, look at this!" Blader DJ exclaimed nearly ten minutes later. "It seems as though Shashabelle Konzern as already run into an oppenent on the coast! She is facing... DAMAIN HART!"

"Big deal. She'll win, like she did last time." Gin Ryu snorted.

* * *

"LET IT RIP!"

"I'll end you quickly! Cerbecs! Special Move, Open Gates of Hades!"

"CETUS DESTROYER!" The Bey's beast was wrapped in chains. "GO FOWARD NOW!"

Dark clouds suddenly filled the sky, and red lightning flashed.

"HAHA! FOOLISH ONE! YOU JUMPED RIGHT IN HADES! NOW, HOW ABOUT A LITTLE HOSPITALITY!?"

* * *

"AH!" Gin Ryu's jaw dropped when she saw the area around the two Bladers. "THAT CAN'T BE GOOD!"

"It's not." Kyoya said, blue eyes flashing. "She did the same thing I did when I battled him. He'll torture her. And she's not strong enough for it. I barely was."

"Ah!" Gin Ryu shook her head. "Not good, not good, not good! Shashabelle!"

* * *

"CERBECS!"

A scream ripped from Shashabelle's throat as fire suddenly blew up from under her feet, burning her skin, but not turning her into a crisp.

After what seemed like an eternity, it stopped, and Shashabelle fell foward, pain ripping through her body.

"Haha! How did that feel like?"

Shashabelle pushed herself up, grimacing.

"What?! How?!"

"That didn't bother me! That hardly even tickled! You see, I've been through a lot worse, hear me?! Now Cetus! Let's show everyone our power! The one I've kept from my friends!"

The storm disappeared, and Shashabelle's began to glow lavender. "Cetus! Summon the water!"

The sea had been calm before, but suddenly, by some unknown force, it was crashing like a tsunami, swirling around the Bey, causing a typhoon.

"HIGHER! EVEN HIGHER CETUS!" Shashabelle roared. Her Bey went higher, until it was almost out of sight. "MORE WATER!"

Sure enough, more water added to the tornado, swirling. The water lifted off the ground, until it was above the Bey, a water tornado.

"Now! Special Move, GRAVITY DEFYING CYCLONE!" The Bey came rushing back to earth, the force of the water making it go faster. It hit Cerbecs, the water swirling around it, forcing it to the top...

And sending it flying far out into the sea.

"NO! CERBECS!" Damian fell to his knees as Shashabelle laughed in his face, caught her Bey, and ran off.

* * *

Julian, Sophie, Wales, Gin Ryu, and, well, everyone was in complete shock at what they had all just seen.

"Amazing! All the readings just went off the charts!" Yamaneko exclaimed, looking at his laptop. "That move was extrordinary! Such power! I've never seen or expirienced anything like it before!"

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Wales yelled. "So cool! She combined Gravity Destroyer's and Cetus' powers to attack from above and send him flying!"

Gin Ryu was smiling. She was proud of her little pupil.

She really had proven herself worthy of a Justice Blader.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look here, ladies and gents! It seems that on the opposite side of the island, Chi, Jigoku, and Feng have all met up and are now about to battle!" Blader DJ called. "Most people wouldn't see it at first glance, but Chi and Jigoku are actually cousins! And when they combine their Special Moves, look out! Let's see what'll happen, shall we?"

* * *

"LET IT RIP!"

"Go! Go now Hades Spirit!"

"Agua Virgo!"

"Kronos Mustang!"

All three Beys clashed at the very center, before blowing back and circling the stadium.

Except Aqua Virgo, which went straight to the center.

Almost instantly, Chi yelled, "Go Hades Spirit! Crush it!"

Hades Spirit circled the stadium, gaining speed, before rushing at Aqua Virgo. When the Bey hit, however, it flipped over the happily spinning Bey, barely landing on the edge, wobbling dangerously.

"What?!" Chi yelled. "But how?!"

* * *

"CLAWS!" Yamaneko gasped, looking up from his laptop, back to the big screen that showed the battle.

"What?" Gin Ryu asked.

Yamaneko typed some more, "Somehow, Aqua Virgo sunk in claws that were hidden in the performance tip to root itself in the ground! When another Bey attacks, it simply hits it, and goes over it, either making it wobble, or having a stadium out! In this mode, Aqua Virgo is truely the ultimate defense- type Bey!"

* * *

"Haha! Try and attack all you want, it won't affect Aqua Virgo! You two just may as well forfeit now!" Feng smirked, sadistically.

Chi growled, and whipped his arm foward, "Hades Spirit!"

"Kronos Mustang!"

At the last minute, Aqua Virgo swerved, and both cousin's Beys crashed, flying out of the stadium and on to the beach.

"Ah!" Chi fell to his knees.

"No..." Jigoku whispered.

"See ya!" Feng caught his Bey and ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh, is it just me, or is it starting to look like that the whole team is losing to one particular hidden Blader?" Yamaneko suddenly asked a few hours later. "Because according to my calculations, the only one left is Hamanaptra."

"WHAT?!" Gin Ryu screamed, looking over Yamaneko's shoulder in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?!"

"I thought you said the most important thing was to gather data on all of our team! I've been so focused on that, I haven't been paying attention to the numbers!" Yamaneko glared. "Sorry your highness; Funny I don't see a crown..."

"Man!" Gin Ryu crossed her arms as Yamaneko continued to grumble while glaring at his cousin.

"So, where exactly where is Hamanaptra now?" Nile asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, pretty far up. At the pace she's going, she'll be at the summit in a few minutes."

"A FEW MINUTES?!" Nile and Nefertiti yelled in unision.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's not that fast!" Nile paused. "Is she?"

"Well, Akuma- not Akuma Joo- and Gin Ryu have been training her in endurance."

"Well, no wonder." Nile crossed his arms.

"Hey, lookie here, everyone! It seems someone has made it to the peak of the mountain!" Blader DJ called out. "And that person is... Hamanaptra!"

* * *

"Oh, who will my oppenent be?" Hamanaptra muttered to herself, jumping a little. "Chi? Jigoku? Feng? Oh, maybe Shashabelle!"

"Took you long enough to get up here!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Hamanaptra looked up.

A figure jumped down from a nearby pillar.

It was a girl of about maybe sixteen. She had long brown hair and black eyes. She dressed in all, black, not a hint of color at all on her. Her attitude was just as cold and heartless.

"So, you're my oppenent huh? This ought to be easy! You're just a kid!"

"Don't underestimate me! I'm a member of Team Silver Hunters, and my dad's a member of Team Wild Fang! I've been trained by both teams! If you think I'll bow down, you'd better think again!"

"Team Wild Fang, huh? That pathetic loosing team? They practically lost to Gan Gan Galaxy!" The girl snorted.

"Shut up! Hurry up and aim!" Hamanaptra snarled, her patience and temper wearing thin.

"Ha! Gladly! 3..."

"2..."

"WAIT! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Blader DJ's voice cut through the air. "ATTENTION BLADERS! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HEAD TO THE PEAK! WE HAVE OUR FINAL TWO BLADERS! ALL DOORS ARE OPENING, SO IF YOU WANT TO WITNESS THE FINAL BATTLE, HURRY TO THE PEAK!"

"Drat!" The girl muttered. "This is such a drag!"

"So? I'll show everyone just how powerful I am! Just you wait!" Hamanaptra smirked.

_Hmph. Only if she can get me to shut up. I know her kind. Protective of the ones she cares about. If I talk them down, she'll be distracted, leaving more openings that I can count. This'll be too easy._The mysterious girl laughed to herself, ready to torture the little Egyptian brat in front of her.


End file.
